


计时器（Timer）

by uncertainstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainstars/pseuds/uncertainstars
Summary: “如果时钟可以让时间倒数到你遇见灵魂伴侣的那一刻，你会想知道吗？”当然，哈利不得不错过了他的时钟走完的那一刻。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 20





	计时器（Timer）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101361) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> 授权可见lofter、随缘、冲呀，ID均为虎斑月亮

“你们都没问题。”哈利嘟囔着，他们坐在礼堂的一张桌子旁，一边吃着东西，一边聊着天。各学院的院旗仍然悬挂在头顶，重返校园开始它们所谓的“八年级”生活的一个最大的好处是，人们似乎不再那么在意他们之间的隔阂与壁垒，所以他们一起坐在拉文克劳的桌子上吃晚餐是一件不足为奇的事情，而且他们的周围不仅有格兰芬多和拉文克劳的同学，还有赫奇帕奇，甚至还有斯莱特林。

  


然而，哈利的心思可不在什么学院上，他摸了摸自己的手腕，那些数字已经沉睡了七年多。他最好的朋友正坐在他的对面，一脸同情地看着他，尽管如此他还是拉着他的手。“兄弟。”罗恩说，“我知道这很难，但是，呃……”

  


“哪个白痴会连他们计时器的时间都不注意呢？”哈利补充道，罗恩看起来有些局促不安。

  


“我觉得罗恩是想说，”赫敏插入了他们的谈话，“你确定你一点都不记得你是什么时候注意到你的时钟停止了的吗？”

  


对他们来讲，这一切都是没有问题的。他无法对他的朋友们的好运感到心痛，但与此同时他又不理解。在他们第一次去霍格沃兹的时候，从赫敏闯进罗恩和哈利的包厢里的那一刻起，他就知道了他们注定要在一起，即使他们花了好几年的时间才真正接受这个想法。

  


但那个时候，哈利的时钟却已经走完了，“我刚发现自己是个巫师。”他叹了口气说，这已经是第一百遍他向他们解释他是怎么把这件事忘得一干二净的了。“海格带我去了对角巷，那里是我见过最不可思议的地方。”他尝试着把叉子戳进他的马铃薯中，然后放弃了，将叉子扔到了一旁。“我所有的衣服都太大了。”他继续说道，卷起袖子看了看他的计时器，“我已经习惯了被大大的衣服所掩盖，而等到我想要在晚上查看的时候，它已经走到零了，而我那天大概和有上千个人碰了面，他可能是他们之中的任何一个。”

  


赫敏用手指敲击着桌子，哈利甚至在她开始说话之前就知道她要说些什么了。“但你一定与某个人有过互动——某个正在注意着你，然后意识到你们命中注定就要遇见的人。”

  


“那他为什么不说呢？”哈利反驳道，罗恩耸了耸肩，环顾着周围满是学生熙熙攘攘的礼堂。

  


“11岁就遇到灵魂伴侣实在是太年轻了。”他一脸同情地说。

  


哈利用手撑着头。“对你们来说，结果还不错。“他努力地让自己听起来不生气。

  


他们会意地看了他一眼。“是啊。“罗恩小心翼翼地说，”在若干年像猫狗大战一样的激烈的争吵以后。”

  


这终于让哈利露出了一个笑容。“好吧。”他妥协了，“可你们俩总是那样真叫人受不了。”

  


  


“这里没有争论。”这时，一个新的愉悦的声音传了过来。哈利回过头来，看见德拉科·马尔福把他的长腿甩了过来，坐在了他的旁边，拿过了一个盘子准备吃晚饭。

  


“哈哈，马尔福。”罗恩说道，他的心情相对好一些。也许最令人惊讶的转变是，当他们回到学校后，德拉科几乎对所有事情的态度都发生了天翻地覆的转变。就在第一天的晚上，他找到哈利，为他多年来的恶劣行为道歉，哈利刚一接受（在震惊的状态下），他就立刻也对赫敏和罗恩道了歉。有几次哈利还在怀疑他到底是不是真心的，但是几个月过去了，没有持续不断的仇恨来阻止他们，他和德拉科尽管困难重重，却成了真正的朋友。

  


不过，德拉科在场时，哈利仍然感到有些奇怪；他认为这是因为它们已经作为宿敌这么长时间了，他还保留着一小部分本能，所以对自己的一举一动都非常敏感。有时他甚至能感受道他们之间有电流的存在，他找不到其他的方式来描述它。

  


“所以你们在谈论些什么呢？”德拉科毫不脸红地问道。他总是开门见山地说到点子上。

  


“哈利的灵魂伴侣。”罗恩无可奈何地说，“他错过了她。”

  


只是因为他总是很注意德拉科的动作，哈利才注意到他身体微微瑟缩了一下。“真的吗？”德拉科问，他的眼睛紧盯着罗恩。

  


赫敏摇了摇头。“可能是他第一次去对角巷的时候遇到的任何一个人。”

  


德拉科点了点头，眼睛盯着他浇在香肠和土豆泥上的肉汁，他看起来十分烦躁，哈利不知道为什么。

  


“奇怪的是另一个人什么也没有说。”罗恩若有所思地说道。

  


“也许他们说过了。”德拉科放下了他那把没用过的叉子，“但你没有注意到？”他说话的时候只是朝哈利瞥了一眼，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。他看上去几乎是脆弱的，哈利突然有一种冲动，想捏一捏他的肩膀什么的。但他克制住了自己；德拉科也许已经改变了，但这种接触依旧是越界的。

  


“不管怎么样，罗恩说的是对的，11岁实在太小了。”赫敏说，“他们可能比你年纪大一些，然后和你打了声招呼，不想把你吓跑了？你还记得那天遇到了谁吗？”

  


哈利笑了起来，“天哪，赫敏，我几乎和街上的每个店员都谈过，海格给我介绍了几十个人，我几乎没注意到他们都是谁。”他叹了口气，擦了擦脸。

  


也许他永远不会遇到那个注定要成为他的灵魂伴侣的那个人了。他以前也试着处理过对秋和金妮的感情，但是他们的时钟还在滴答滴答地作响，这使得这两段关系不过是一场调情。

  


“你的时钟还剩下多少时间，马尔福？”当沉默开始变得令人不安时，罗恩问道，但德拉科的脸色变得更苍白了。

  


“我……”他的眼睛在罗恩和赫敏间扫来扫去，最后看向了哈利，“它已经……呃……走完了。”

  


哈利惊讶地扬起了眉毛。一种冰凉的、难以形容的感觉在他的心中闪过。“真的吗？”他问，不知道为什么，他的声音有些干涩，他咳嗽了一声清了清嗓子。“什么时候？谁是你的灵魂伴侣？”

  


德拉科看起来几乎要生病了，他把没碰过的食物推开。他深吸了一口气，用他那双大大的银灰色的眼睛与哈利的目光对视了片刻。“我得走了。”他低声说，还没等任何人能够拦住他，他就站了起来，离开了桌子。

  


哈利眨了眨眼睛，困惑地看着他离开的背影，然后又转向罗恩和赫敏，罗恩的表情可能和哈利的一模一样，但赫敏却因震惊张大了嘴巴。“怎么了？”哈利问。

  


她张着嘴，在德拉科离去的背影和哈利之间扫了一眼。

  


“怎么了，赫敏？”哈利又问了一遍，语气比刚才更坚决了。“用你自己的话说。”他笑着补充道，但她看起来十分严肃。

  


终于，她似乎回到了现实，眼睛里闪过了喜悦的光芒。

  


“哈利。”她咧着嘴笑着说。“那天你还遇到了谁？”

  


哈利恼怒地哼了一声。“我告诉过你了。”他说道，但是她摇了摇头，打断了他的话。

  


“快想一想！”她催促道，几乎要从她的座位上跳起来。“你遇到了另一个学生，你跟他说话了，你告诉过我们的！”

  


罗恩皱着眉头看着她，好像认为她疯了一样。但是霎那间，哈利突然明白了她想要告诉他的是什么。“在摩金夫人的长袍店里。”他木木地说。

  


_也许他们说过了_ ，德拉科刚才这么说， _但你没有注意到？_ 。

  


“Bloody hell！”

  


“什么意思？”罗恩来回地看着他们两人，“什么意思？!”

  


赫敏站了起来，作势把哈利从桌子旁边赶走。“你还在等什么？”她问道，“快去追他呀。”

  


哈利跳了起来，撒腿就跑，不管有多少人在看他，他只知道他必须去找到德拉科，他不想再浪费一分钟了。

  


门厅里空无一人，但哈利的本能告诉他继续往外跑，进入清新的春日傍晚的室外。果然，一个熟悉的轻盈的身影朝湖边走来，双手插在口袋里，低着头，两脚在草地上蹭来蹭去。

  


德拉科。

  


哈利感到自己心脏猛地收缩起来。他们之间的所有争吵，他们的总是被彼此所吸引，以及现在他们的友谊，哈利在他们靠近时总能感受到的电流。

  


他真是个大傻瓜。

  


他又开始向前奔跑起来，以一种前所未有的轻松心情，在场地上疾跑。德拉科甚至没有看到他走过来，直到哈利抓住他的肩膀，让他转过身来面对他。

  


“你知道。”他的声音混杂着幸福和难以置信，“一直以来——你都知道那是我。”

  


德拉科一动不动地站着，睁得大大的眼睛里闪着亮光。“你不知道吗？”他问，声音低不可闻。

  


哈利平静了下来，仔细端详着德拉科的脸，用崭新的目光打量着他。“你以为我知道？你以为我知道我的计时器是什么时候停止的？”

  


德拉科低头看了看他们的鞋子，“我还以为你不想要我。”他的声音十分沙哑。

  


哈利闭上双眼，过去的七年在他眼前一晃而过。“所以你才对我这么刻薄。”他肯定地说。“你每次故意地激怒我，都是因为你觉我拒绝了你。”

  


德拉科摇了摇头，一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下来，他的眼睛仍然盯着草地。“我不知道我还能做什么。”

  


哈利没有再浪费时间，把他搂在怀里，想要弥补他们之间失去的那么多时光。德拉科立刻做出了回应，把哈利也紧紧地搂在怀里，一股暖流涌遍了他们的全身。

  


“对不起。”哈利将头埋进德拉科的脖子里说，德拉科的气味吞没了他，他们互相接触的皮肤此刻几乎在燃烧。德拉科的一只手缠绕着哈利的头发，另一只手在他的背上上下抚摸。哈利只是紧紧地拥抱住他，他的手指抠着德拉科的衣服。

  


“不。”德拉科说，“我才是应该感到抱歉的人。我应该直接问你的，而我却只是简单地认为你不想要我，我能想到唯一的解决办法就是变得残忍一些，我不知道，你能不能——”

  


“我原谅你。”哈利赶紧打断他，他向后退了一步，看着德拉科的眼睛，他们之间的距离只有几英寸远。世界上最自然不过的事，就是牵着他的手，捧着他的脸，用拇指轻轻摩挲着他那锋利的颧骨。

  


“我不喜欢想象我们过去本可以做什么，或者事情本可以变成什么样子。一切都过去了，一切都结束了。但是现在——现在我们终于可以在一起了。”

  


令哈利高兴的是，德拉科的脸上终于展开了灿烂的，毫不掩饰的笑容，几秒钟后就转变为大笑，尽管眼泪不断地从她的眼眶里滚落下来。他用双手捧着哈利的脸。他的态度是热切地，但他的触摸却十分温柔。“我想要这个已经太久太久了。”他说，即使在昏暗的暮色中，也可清晰地看到他终于如释重负的模样。

  


哈利想要再次对他说一声抱歉，一切都会好起来的，他们终于都可以停止疑惑，停止寻找。但言语似乎仍不足够。于是，哈利探身向前，他的心在胸腔里砰砰直跳，他的嘴唇轻轻地贴上了德拉科的嘴唇。

  


就是这个。这个就是他们以前一直缺失的东西。他知道他和金妮以及秋之间的吻是十分别扭的，但这个吻是不同的，这正是他一直迫切想要的，渴望的东西。

  


不可思议的是，他们的身体靠得更紧了，随着吻的加深，他们紧紧相拥在一起。哈利从来没体会到如此多的幸福和满足流淌在他的血管里。

  


他中断了这个吻，想让自己确信这是真的，他盯着德拉科，不敢相信地看着他。

  


“我找到你了。”他低声说。

  


德拉科点了点头。“现在我再也不会让你走了。”


End file.
